


甜猪手

by Evvvvvaaaaa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, ibg又发威了, 是我最i的高中生au, 说是文学会否有些脸大, 逆痴汉文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvvvvaaaaa/pseuds/Evvvvvaaaaa
Summary: 宅男好附身暗恋的校花在地铁上捏他屁股
Relationships: Hao Fushen/Hu Xianxu
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 分级是explicit因为后面会有黄

1  
事情要从某次郝浮生坐地铁去打工时开始讲起。  
普通的早高峰地铁，普通的沙丁鱼罐头，普通的睡眼惺忪的乘客们，高二学生郝浮生今天的地铁之旅应当也十分普通。  
突然，他感到有一只手，在他的……他的屁股上抓了一下。  
早高峰的一号线里，人类是没有社会距离可言的，偶尔产生一些肢体触碰也在所难免，屁股被碰确然让人感到加倍地不安，但想想也可以理解。  
郝浮生推了一下黑框眼镜，感觉为这点小事纠结的自己有点好笑。  
然后他的屁股又被抓了一下。  
郝浮生在心底翻了个白眼，往前面凑了一点，想要避开这几次三番的肢体触碰，却一不小心微微撞上了前面乘客的手肘。他的身前是一个面色如丧考妣的OL，上班固然使人丧失一切世俗欲望，但她还是有气无力地瞪了他一眼。  
郝浮生有苦难言，默默叹了一口气。就在这时，他的屁股又被抓了一下。  
郝浮生立刻意识到，自己遇见了男人一生中极其罕见的一类生物——电车色狼。  
是可忍孰不可忍，郝浮生立刻转身，打算给色狼一个严正的警告。他用震慑的目光来回梭巡，发现自己周围几乎都是女白领或者女高中生，唯一一个看起来比较像嫌疑犯的，是个戴着棒球帽和口罩的乘客，他雷达般的眼神立刻锁定了他。  
就在这时，这个棒球帽色狼抬起头，恶狠狠地瞪了郝浮生一眼——郝浮生突然意识到，这个“他”可能其实是“她”——五官固然被棒球帽和口罩遮掩了大半，但那双明亮的眼睛，郝浮生却很熟悉，看起来很像校花胡仙絮——也是，呃，郝浮生暗恋很久的女孩。  
不会吧不会吧，校花对我咸猪手？我日漫男主的身份终于掩盖不住了吗？可是校花到底是怎么注意到我的呢？郝浮生没头没脑地想。  
就在这时，电子音报站，郝浮生打工的奶茶店要到了。爱情诚可贵，工资更重要，郝浮生想通了这一点，优越的智商便又重新占领高地。他匆匆忙忙地将本次敏感部位的亲密接触定性为意外事故，挤在下车的人群中离开了地铁。

2  
“你以后上学不用害怕了。”胡仙絮一边摘口罩和棒球帽，一边给闺蜜发微信。  
“啊？怎么啦？”闺蜜回得很快，“郝浮生被抓现行啦？”  
“没有，”胡仙絮回复，“但是我看到有人教训了他一顿，他以后肯定不敢了。”  
“他最好不敢了，”闺蜜发了段语音给她，“我当时被他骚扰简直吓破胆了！唉，现在想想，可能还是应该直接把这件事捅出来，可是这真的好丢脸……”  
闺蜜又说：“不过真的是他吗？其实我现在都不敢确定呢，那个人骚扰我的时候戴着口罩，只是眼睛比较像郝浮生而已……当时真的应该报警，就能直接确定到底是不是他，现在就不用猜来猜去了。”  
“不是你的错，”胡仙絮还在为自己做了一件大好事而洋洋得意——以彼之道，还施彼身，真不错，“谁遇到这种事都会害怕的嘛！”

几天前，在她得知闺蜜被郝浮生在地铁上骚扰之后，她就一直在苦思冥想有什么办法能惩罚他。抓现行无疑是揪出电车色狼的最佳方法，可是闺蜜被骚扰时简直吓破了胆，连色狼究竟是不是郝浮生都不敢确定了。胡仙絮一计不成又生一计，她偷偷跟着郝浮生上下学，摸清楚了他的行动规律，只要郝浮生再次伸出他油腻的手，胡仙絮就指如疾风势如闪电——刷！将郝浮生扭送派出所，让他为自己罪恶的行径付出代价。  
计划固然十分美好，真的实施起来却很费劲儿。胡仙絮坚持不懈地跟踪郝浮生好几天，居然一次都没能抓到现行。前天月考成绩下来了，胡仙絮美则美矣，学习却属实不灵光，几门课的成绩让爸妈唉声叹气。郝浮生还没能被胡仙絮扭送公安机关，胡仙絮却差点被爸妈扭送亲子鉴定中心。  
胡仙絮嗯嗯啊啊、如此这般地应付了爸爸妈妈，在家里假装安心学习了一天，那边闺蜜就又哭着打来电话，说咸猪手重出江湖了。  
一接到闺蜜的哭诉电话，胡仙絮立刻就没心情学习了。她摔下笔在房间里转了好几圈，复仇烈焰在心中熊熊燃烧，最终想出了这个主动骚扰郝浮生的好主意。  
虽然已经在地铁上给了郝浮生一个教训，但胡仙絮回家后仔细回忆了一下郝浮生在被摸屁股之后的反应，发现他似乎没有什么异常，于是不由得怀疑自己是不是做得还不够到位。  
郝浮生没被吓到，那就说明他还会卷土重来，未来还会有更多的受害者。  
胡仙絮决定再接再厉。

3  
周日的地铁一号线也很拥挤，郝浮生挤在人群中奔向打工的奶茶店。昨天的肢体接触没在他心里留下太多痕迹——被摸屁股固然让他心里有点不舒服，不过那个人长得有点像胡仙絮，他就勉强原谅了。  
就在他盘算着接下来一个月的学习规划的时候，他感到自己的屁股……又被抓了一下。  
郝浮生不耐烦地转过头，想看看究竟是谁觊觎自己的屁股，却正对上一双黑白分明的眼睛。  
胡仙絮与他对上目光，不甘示弱地瞪了他一眼，手上又狠狠抓了一下郝浮生的屁股，但她突然意识到自己在扮演一个“对青春少男的肉体图谋不轨从而给他留下一生心理阴影”的电车色狼，刚才的手劲未免有点太大，与其说是在性骚扰，不如说是在给面团揉手套膜。在实施复仇大业前她捏着鼻子看了许多黄黑网站上的痴汉AV，每一个兢兢业业工作的大叔无不用轻柔但色情的手法按摩女优的敏感部位，配上他们并不美丽的脸庞上那色咪咪的表情，让胡仙絮忍不住露出老人看手机的表情，把电脑屏幕拖得远了一点。  
胡仙絮模仿着大叔们的样子，微微眯起眼睛，着力表现出一副色欲熏心的模样（甚至还敬业地用舌头舔了一下嘴唇——虽然被口罩盖住了，郝浮生看不到），手轻轻揉了一下郝浮生的屁股。  
虽然被棒球帽和口罩遮住了大半的脸颊，郝浮生还是一下就确定了这个人是胡仙絮。原因无他，她瞪人时熟悉的眼神和身上的香气，实在和记忆中几个月前的那个校花太像了。  
郝浮生高二，胡仙絮高一，两人在学校里按理说没有什么交集。在几个月之前，优等生郝浮生不过是对“那个很活泼的校花”有所耳闻，却并没有很深的印象。只是在期中考前的某一天，郝浮生给教导主任送班级的成绩单，正巧撞上胡仙絮从办公室跑出来。她大约是被教导主任又训了，脸颊气得发红，连耳朵后都泛起了薄薄的红色。她身上散发着一股甜甜的香气，让郝浮生闻到就感觉心情很好。她的鼻头圆钝，有点微微朝上，像只可爱的小猪，撞上了郝浮生也不道歉，只用清澈的眼睛瞪了好浮生一眼，撇着嘴闷头跑远了。在那之后，郝浮生就着了魔一样偷偷打听胡仙絮的事情，可胡仙絮是这样一个又笨又讨人喜欢的小女孩，无趣的好学生想必根本不能招惹她的目光，郝浮生因此就只是默默在远处看着她。  
只是现在的场景，实在是过于离奇，郝浮生脸上不显，心里却狂冒问号。胡仙絮一而再、再而三地摆弄他的屁股，这实在不能让人不多想。郝浮生不愿相信他那明烛照雪的初恋是一个有奇怪性癖、还会在公共场合骚扰无辜群众的女色狼，可是……  
她一定是有苦衷的。郝浮生把头转回去，在心里默默地为初恋开脱。

胡仙絮多次对郝浮生出手，他却一点表情都没有，仿佛是个语料库里没有“性骚扰”词条的AI，这可把胡仙絮气了个半死。郝浮生没有反应，就代表他并没有在反思，以后就还会再次骚扰女孩，那胡仙絮多日来的努力就全白费了。胡仙絮在除了学习以外的事情上从不半途而废，说要惩罚色狼，那就一定要让他在心理上永久阳痿——因此胡仙絮眼珠转了半天，在脑海中温习了一下敬业大叔们的手法，抿着嘴唇把手伸到郝浮生身前。

时值孟春，小城暖风洋溢，大家都穿上了单衣，郝浮生也不例外。衣料太薄，肢体接触就让人更加敏感。郝浮生一直觉得这辈子他和校花最亲密的接触就是他们初见时的轻轻一撞，而如今他感觉到身后那个女孩正紧紧贴在他的身后。高中生身体尚在发育， 女孩玲珑的曲线却已经初见雏形，胡仙絮柔软温热的肉体贴在郝浮生背后，他甚至可以感受到她胸部柔软的触感。  
郝浮生虽然脸上没有表情，心脏却在狂跳，正当他怀疑自己是不是陷入了一场美好的梦境的时候，事情朝着更加奇怪的方向发展了——他感到胡仙絮那只软绵绵的小手一路探到了他的衬衫里。

在小电影里，现在应该走到脱裤子——至少是往女优的内裤里摸——的流程了，可是胡仙絮无法克服心理障碍，实在没办法把手往郝浮生的下体伸过去，于是她退而求其次，在郝浮生的腹部打转。根据胡仙絮对这种好学生的刻板印象，郝浮生应该跟只白切鸡一样瘦弱无聊，可他衣服下的肉体居然还挺好摸的。这个眼镜仔腰身劲瘦，似乎十分有力，还能隐隐约约摸到腹肌整齐的痕迹。在他肚脐向下的位置，似乎还有一点陌生的触感，胡仙絮本着科学研究的严谨精神，皱着眉头又摸了两把，突然灵光乍现，意识到这是眼镜仔腹部的毛发。  
说到这里，就不得不提到胡仙絮一个难以启齿的小秘密——她的发育比同龄人要晚很多，已经上高中了，居然连月经都没有。朋友们在十二三岁就已经开始长出体毛，她却一直光溜溜一片，每次去洗手间或者大浴场，都总是遮遮掩掩。看到同龄人身上的毛发，她虽然总是假装不在意，但其实经常想知道有体毛到底是什么样的感觉——原来就是这种感觉！胡仙絮一边摸着郝浮生的腹肌，一边恍然大悟地想。

胡仙絮温热的手在郝浮生的腹部游移，时不时用她灵活的小手好像很好奇似地拨弄郝浮生的毛发。郝浮生鼻子里都是胡仙絮周身的甜香，他虽然面上不显，但浑身紧绷，一边感到难堪，一边又觉得兴奋和恶心。他连大气都不敢喘，感觉自己身上都快着火了。虽然他成绩很好，可那做数学题时十分灵光的脑子，在这种时候简直比Internet Explorer反应还慢，他想破脑袋也不知道胡仙絮葫芦里到底卖的什么药。理性来看，胡仙絮大约是真的有一点奇怪的性癖，并且她还是一个在公共场合就随便发情的变态，而郝浮生被她骚扰得异常难堪——假如胡仙絮再往下摸一摸，她大概就会知道郝浮生在想什么，不过谢天谢地，她没有——可是在人来人往的地铁上抓她个现行，迎接胡仙絮的可能就是社死，上社会新闻，在学校被指指点点，退学——郝浮生被自己的幻想吓了一跳。  
郝浮生固然对胡仙絮有一些懵懂的爱恋，但经过胡仙絮几次三番的骚扰，他对她的印象就下降了不少，但两人买卖不成仁义在，郝浮生还是决定好歹放她一马，希望她迷途知返。  
地铁到站，郝浮生长舒一口气，不自在地拽了一下宽松的裤子。他努力控制自己的面部肌肉，不让自己脸上展现出嫌恶的表情——毕竟这个时候，拥有异常性癖的胡仙絮所需要的，应该是圣母玛利亚一般的关怀和理解，而不是怀疑和反感——郝浮生用竭力伪装出的平静如水的眼神回头看了一眼胡仙絮，扭头下车走了。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 胡仙絮又来了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 反正就是相声嘛！！！！

4  
胡仙絮回忆郝浮生离开时看她的眼神，一边想一边简要分析了一下。郝浮生投在她身上的，是一种混合着难堪、惊恐和贞操不再的崩溃眼神，而大概是为了保持自己电车色狼的尊严，他又勉力用生无可恋的表情掩盖他的瞳孔地震。  
表情管理所掩饰不住的动摇，恰好证明郝浮生已经产生了心理阴影。斩草要除根，胡仙絮觉得自己还可以再接再厉。  
根据胡仙絮放学后尾随所得出的数据来看，郝浮生周一到周五会坐公交车上学。虽然公交才是本格电车痴汉电影的背景，但郝浮生上学坐的公交上乘客并不很多，胡仙絮觉得自己目标太大，一不小心可能会掉马，所以她最终还是决定等下一个周末再行动。  
闺蜜和胡仙絮家离得远，胡仙絮没办法和她一起上下学，她提心吊胆，生怕闺蜜又被不知好歹的郝浮生骚扰。不过值得庆幸的是，闺蜜那里没有传来新的消息，可见郝浮生这个色狼确实被吓破了鼠胆，胡仙絮感到自己胸前的红领巾越发鲜艳了（初中评共青团员时胡仙絮离家出走了，因此遗憾错过了这个机会，政治面貌仍是少先队员）。胡仙絮在这五天里也没闲着，焚膏继晷地看了许多经典电车痴汉名作。以女性为发起人的痴汉作品固然不多，可是功夫不负有心人，胡仙絮最终还是找到了几部。经过她的精心调研，她发现虽然自己不能用勃起的胯下磨蹭受害者——郝浮生才不是受害者，不过胡仙絮想不到什么更好的词汇了——但女性隆起的胸部和臀部也可以提供和胯部相似的作用。胡仙絮屁股倒是很圆，胸却是真的有点欠奉。她试着往胸里垫了一些海绵垫，用手抚触时的感觉却让她并不满意，有点太硬了。胡仙絮又摸了摸自己的胸，最终决定翻转思维——连bra也不穿，这样接触到郝浮生时一定是最真实的触感，更能给郝浮生留下难以磨灭的心理阴影——胡仙絮甚至把可能产生的失败效果都考虑到了，那就是凸点，不过她的乳头有轻度凹陷，不是受到很大刺激的话就绝对不会凸出来。  
胡仙絮托着腮，一边摸着自己的胸一边百无聊赖地看着面前的物理试卷。  
“唉，妈妈，我这么周全的一个人！如果把心思都用在学习上，现在可能已经北大提前批了。”胡仙絮实在看不懂，于是扭头对着正在看综艺的妈妈唏嘘道。  
“那你给我考一个吧。”妈妈对她的嗟叹毫无反应，头也不回地说。  
“我志不在此。”胡仙絮固辞之。

之前跟踪与骚扰郝浮生时，胡仙絮都穿着掩盖身体曲线的卫衣或者冲锋衣，可是现在既然要用最真实的触感震慑郝浮生，那衣料自然是越轻薄越好。胡仙絮从衣柜里取出一件吊带和一条牛仔热裤，穿上身后对着墙前后蹭了两下，感到它们十分轻便，效果也应当比较到位。美中不足的是热裤有点短，码数买小了，一旦事情败露，不太适合逃跑，会扯到裆。  
不过家里没有别的热裤了——胡仙絮抱着衣服忧郁而沉重地叹了一口气——如果我真的被郝浮生抓住并报复了，就当我是为了伟大的女性权益而牺牲的吧！

5  
周六到了，郝浮生又要坐地铁一号线上班了。  
上周末发生的事情，无疑给他造成了很大的冲击。平常在学校一心学习的优等生，装作第一次听到胡仙絮大名一样，破天荒地和他的同桌打听了一下高一的校花，又偷偷摸摸趁空闲时躲在学校食堂的角落里观察了一下胡仙絮——他平常十分唾弃这种行为。不管是在校园的传闻里，还是郝浮生亲眼所见，胡仙絮都显得十分正常（就是吃得比一般女孩子多点儿快点儿）。正所谓知人知面不知心，这个留着齐刘海的圆脸蛋小姑娘，居然是一个会在公共场合骚扰年轻男性的色狼，并且根据她理直气壮的表现来看，胡仙絮仿佛已经是个熟手了。  
一想到自己的初恋就给了这样一个可怕的女人，郝浮生默默叹了一口气，追随人流踱上了地铁。  
一号线还是那么挤，郝浮生被乘客挤到最角落，好不容易抓住栏杆站稳。他回头一看，眼前又是一双熟悉的眼睛。  
郝浮生的第一反应：换个屁股薅吧。  
郝浮生的第二反应：这两件衣服的布料加起来还不够我缝一条裤衩。  
平心而论，胡仙絮今天穿得其实很漂亮。平常麻袋一样的校服把她的曲线完全遮挡住了，吊带和热裤就显出她的身材格外地骨肉匀停。口罩遮住了她大半张脸，只有那双圆圆的眼睛又皎洁又明亮地看着他。这个时候欣赏她，郝浮生才意识到她不止是脸蛋和眼睛是圆钝的。她的肩头也圆，手肘的关节也圆，连那微微隆起的胸脯和热裤下被勒出的软肉也是圆弧一样的，显得她整个人十分纯情又无害，郝浮生几乎要沉湎在这种小动物一样的柔软气氛中了——  
直到这个、这个女流氓……她整个人都贴到了郝浮生的背后。  
现在的情状，无疑是十分紧急的。虽然胡仙絮这次没有捏郝浮生的屁股，但她不知道在哪里进修过了，居然采取了一种更加可怕的方法。郝浮生浑身都僵住了，那给他带来感官愉悦的小吊带现在成了一件很郝的杀人利器。郝浮生沉痛感谢半小时前准备出门时选了一件宽松长裤的自己，如果他最终穿了昨晚刚洗好的牛仔裤，现在就会被热心群众扭送公安机关。他深切怀疑胡仙絮是故意的，不然她怎么会挑了这样一件柔软又轻薄的吊带，又紧紧贴在只穿了一件衬衫的郝浮生的背后呢？  
胡仙絮的体温，似乎比郝浮生的要高一点，好像个小太阳一样热乎乎地贴在他背后。体温的差距让背后的触感更加明显，少女柔软的胸部只隔了两层聊胜于无的布料，在他背后轻轻地磨蹭。从郝浮生耳闻的只言片语来看，胡仙絮性格有点强硬，但她的胸脯却比郝浮生想象中的还要软上好多。虽然目不可及，但郝浮生几乎可以在脑海里描摹那种曲线滑动的撩人情态了 。  
前后左右都是乘客，郝浮生心头烦闷，但避无可避，只能生无可恋地紧紧闭上眼睛，试图在心里背诵奶茶配料表——一勺荔枝碎……荔枝啊，荔枝果肉好白，很像——打住，换一个奶茶……加三勺牛奶，牛奶，胡仙絮是不是经常喝牛奶皮肤才这么白——打住！店里最近有新优惠了，拿中奖的杯子可以免费续一杯，续、续一杯……絮……  
郝浮生瞅准人群的空隙，一个猛子扎进去，跑了。


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加速社死

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他妈的，写的啥啊！

6  
早高峰的地铁，挤得不行。一块大列巴带进来，一块老婆饼带出去。郝浮生却简直是属泥鳅的，见到个丁点大的小洞就钻跑了，胡仙絮气得脸差点变绿。不过转念一想，郝浮生大约是震慑于胡仙絮的行径，意识到自己曾经对她的闺蜜做过的事情有多么的可恶，才羞愧难当地狼狈逃窜了。  
胡仙絮在“得饶人处且饶人”和“是绿林好汉就趁热打铁”中犹豫了一会儿，正当她的天平往鸣金收兵那一块倾斜时，或许是天赐的缘分，郝浮生被布朗运动的乘客们又挤了回来。  
胡仙絮立刻又a了上去。  
郝浮生简直怕了她了。为了保护自己的屁股和背，他瞬间灵活一扭，把后背贴到墙上。直到他的背部贴上冷冰冰的隔板，他才如释重负地叹了一口气。

胡仙絮看他唯恐避而不及的样子，心头恻隐之心微动，感觉电车色狼确实悔改了。追踪郝浮生这么久，她从没正眼看过郝浮生的脸，这次敌意微微消退，定睛打量他，就觉得这个人虽然有点畏畏缩缩，但五官还是十分清俊的，确实有点好学生的样子，如果能把那狗啃一样的刘海修一修就更精神了。  
胡仙絮虽然成绩烂得均匀透彻，但本性还是敬重读书人的，优等生在她眼里总有一层或大或小的滤镜。眼下对郝浮生有了恻隐之情，她不由得在心里也生出一咪咪为他开脱的意思，只觉得他是被家长和教导主任逼迫太狠，在无穷无尽的几何代数中不完全变态了。这么一想，她就更加怜爱，尤其郝浮生抓着栏杆，眼神中透着掩饰不住的惊恐，一副回头是岸的小模样，胡仙絮便打算放他一马。  
胡仙絮转过身背对郝浮生，冲他自以为潇洒地摆了摆手。  
然后胡仙絮就被布朗运动的人群——啊，早高峰——硬生生挤到了郝浮生怀里。  
胡仙絮的第一反应：糟了，热裤太小码了，逃跑难了。  
胡仙絮的第二反应：这钥匙串好大一坨。  
郝浮生再次生无可恋地闭上眼。

7  
胡仙絮固然在生活中活得像个无性别儿童，但毕竟已经是个青少年，基础的生理卫生知识还是有的，因此她只是弱弱智智地稍微迷茫了一下，很快就意识到她屁股上的究竟是什么东西。她气得脸颊发红，立刻就想骂人。  
“你——”胡仙絮刚要发作，却猛然刹车了。她刚刚滋生的一点对好附身的怜爱情绪在此时产生了作用，她的良心又使她迅速意识到自己的怒气师出无名——在地铁上对别人产生生理反应固然不雅，被别人发现则更是大大的社死，可是前者源于胡仙絮对他过于出格的骚扰（虽然她实际上并不十分愿意承认），后者则要归功于仍在进行不规则运动的乘客们。总的来说，撇开好附身做电车色狼这一行径不谈，本次社死事件的罪魁祸首不是他。  
胡仙絮瞥了他一眼，窝窝囊囊地闭嘴了。

好附身头痛欲裂。  
胡仙絮的良心发现全是心理活动，好附身对此一概不知，因此更加不知道胡仙絮其实在心里没怎么怪他。这种被动性骚扰事件犹如规范开车被碰瓷，只要有人受害，当事人就要本着人道主义的精神进行部分赔偿。哪怕好附身严格意义上来说算是性骚扰受害者，在这种状况下也得自认倒霉——不过他纠结的倒不是这个点。  
念书考试本就逆天而行，能在这条杀身成仁的道路上金丹大成的人，多少有点断情绝爱，好附身就是如此。前些年有个北大学子为了专心学习而狠心自宫，虽然好附身也在以top学校为目标而奋斗，但好附身对于这位潜在学长的举动十分不赞同。这倒不是说他把自己的鸡掰看得比一切更重要——或者没有儿女私情……又或者是个AI，只是他坚信外界的诱惑，或者人的生物本能，都是能够被自己的理智所操控的，而那些强加干预、从源头杜绝欲望的办法，实际上是懦弱的一种表现。好附身固然对胡仙絮曾有一些朦胧的好感，但他知道爱情这种情感实际上也是一种可以通过生物或者化学解释的现象，并且这种感情被他控制在了绝对不会耽误正事的剂量里，他因此觉得颇为安全。  
说得再简单一点，好附身的“道”就是存天理去人欲——他认为通过理智可以遥控自己的唧唧，该起就起，该落就落，外物如胡仙絮固然会影响到它的升降，但好附身可以用理智进行宏观调控。  
虽然这个理论将在接下来的故事里被证明是伪命题，不过现在的好附身只是一个一心证道——啊不是，一心向学的眼镜宅男，当他被胡仙絮简单的几个动作就搞得军心不稳的时候，他对自己的道产生了怀疑，而这种不稳定被胡仙絮（通过一个并不雅观的动作）发现了，这更使他产生了恼羞成怒的情绪。  
恼怒归恼怒， 好附身仍然要遵循一般社会规则，对胡仙絮进行人道主义关怀。  
“我……我很抱歉，地铁人太多了，”好附身举起两只手放在胸前做小小的投降状，假惺惺地粉饰太平，“你受伤了吗？”  
胡仙絮忍了又忍，最终还是意有所指地说：“还行吧，就是吓了一跳，倒是没有感觉到什么。”  
或许十多年之后，当他们的孩子（们）闹着问“爸爸妈妈第一次说话是什么样的场景”的时候，他们会绞尽脑汁地搪塞过去，不过这些尴尬现在还轮不到他们去承受，因为地铁到站开门，又一拨乘客强行把自己的肉体塞进了车厢，胡仙絮在背对着他们的情况下猛然受到了一阵向前的力，又一次地闯进了好附身的怀中。  
好附身的第一反应：好软啊。  
胡仙絮的第一反应：这辈子都不会再穿吊带了。


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三次甜猪手结束了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来就是第四次了！

8  
五分钟之后，胡仙絮反穿着好附身为了晚上降温而准备的外套，和好附身在地铁站台的角落里对峙。  
这五分钟内发生的事十分简单，但也十分社死。世间事有时就是这么巧合。没有穿bra的胡仙絮被人流恰巧推到了好附身的怀里，好附身恰巧维持着举手投降的动作，一位老大爷恰巧捕捉到这离谱的一幕，不由得感叹世风日下人心不古：  
“你们小情侣非要在大庭广众之下不成体统吗？！”

好附身被动招惹了胡仙絮这个瘟神，心情烦闷得不行，因此看胡仙絮也没有什么好脸色，可是胡仙絮从脖子到耳朵都泛起粉红，想必连口罩下的脸颊也是通红一片。她眼睛里两汪泪水要落不落，看起来实在是可怜。好附身的衣服外套穿在她身上，袖子长了一大截，因此只有指尖露在外面。欧美女性或许已经获得了凸点自由，只可惜保守的东方人仍然无法接受这种造型，是以胡仙絮用外套摁着胸口，一副受惊的样子，好附身就又不忍心责怪她，心中暗骂尘世间的男女关系真是一塌糊涂。  
“你……你就改了吧。”好附身在心里想了一下措辞，斟酌着委婉劝告胡仙絮，毕竟痴汉是一条犯罪的道路，建议她回头是岸。  
胡仙絮敏感地抬头，不知道自己的跟踪究竟是从什么时候开始暴露的，只觉得这个色狼的嗅觉实在过于灵敏，难怪这两周都没有看到他骚扰别人，想必已经知道她在钓鱼执法。  
“你……你从什么时候注意到我的？”胡仙絮的声音中还带着微微的鼻音。  
好附身看着胡仙絮警觉的眼睛，心中也吃了一惊——自己的情愫从未宣之于口，胡仙絮怕不是从娘胎里就接受反侦察教育，不然怎么会知道自己暗恋她？  
不过知道了就知道了。毕竟胡仙絮这么声名远播的漂亮，估计每周都要收到一打告白和微信好友申请，好附身又有什么特别的呢？  
想到这里，好附身又觉得自己有些窝囊。每一颗捧到她面前的心都是勃勃跳动的，哪怕爱情对于胡仙絮来说并不是什么稀奇的东西，她也不该在得知好附身这庸常的情感后将他如小丑一般对待——就因为好附身喜欢她，胡仙絮就可以在地铁上肆意玩弄他的身体取乐吗？  
想通了这一点，好附身的心情开阔了许多。感情所托非人确实可惜，不过能在真正发生什么之前认清她，也不失为一件好事。  
好附身长长吐出一口气：“就这样吧，胡仙絮，到此为止了。”  
现在轮到胡仙絮愣住了——明明每次都戴着口罩，顶多露了个眼睛，好附身到底是怎么认出自己的？他是个身上自带虹膜扫描系统的机器人吗？  
不过好附身说了到此为止，想必自己多日以来的道德教育产生了强烈效果，连好附身这样的资深色狼都承诺收手了。想到这里，胡仙絮轻松了很多，又没有继续伪装的必要，于是随手把口罩摘下了。

好附身在几秒前刚刚告诉自己，要对这段感情move on，可是胡仙絮柔软通红的脸蛋一露出来，他的心立刻又动摇了。  
既然说好在断情绝爱的道路上不再回头，好附身就要破釜沉舟。他看着胡仙絮泪汪汪的眼睛，咬牙说：“你哭的样子真的很丑。”与此同时，他想起了刚才手中温热的触感，手指不由得微微动了一下。  
考虑到在电车色狼面前情绪失控会使自己缺乏威慑力，胡仙絮于是一直硬憋着社死带来的崩溃泪水，可既然好附身这么说，她立刻就不干了，抬手用好附身的外套袖子示威一般抹了抹鼻涕和眼泪。  
之前胡仙絮的手藏在袖子里，擦鼻涕时露出来了一些，好附身发现她害臊时居然连手指尖都是红色的。他又偷偷瞄了一眼胡仙絮的腿——太直，太白了，好附身之前根本不敢看——居然也红通通的。好附身有点羡慕这件外套。  
好附身的嘴在理智之前先动了：“周一把外套还我吧。”  
“既然你都知道我名字了，那想必其他事情也知道了。我跟你可不一样，不会老实呆在学校里，怎么把外套还你？”胡仙絮强装浪子地说，然而她余光看到外套袖子上的一片狼藉，感觉这样还是不太卫生，立刻气势矮了一截，又很不洒脱地补充一句，“外套多少钱，我转给你。”  
好附身在心里估摸了一下，打工已经迟了，钱估计被扣光了。反正都这样，索性破罐子破摔，他忍痛咬牙道：“不用了。”但是他说完又深感不合适，毕竟转钱不是加微信就是支付宝，能拿到胡仙絮联络方式就比很多男生都强了，唉，人类还是应当驯化嘴巴，不能让它自己乱说话——不对，说好move on了——好附身感觉自己每次见到胡仙絮头脑都会混乱很久，长此以往，一定会干扰学习。

不能再这样了，以后要远离她。  
好附身在心中暗下决心。

9  
“你猜怎么着。”胡仙絮神神秘秘地给闺蜜发语音。  
“你猜怎么着？”闺蜜的语音里是控制不住的喜悦。  
“怎么了？”胡仙絮说。  
“色狼被抓住了！”闺蜜喜气洋洋地说，“我就说为什么最近没有被骚扰的消息呢！上周就被抓了！果然我当时不是很确定到底是不是好附身……真的不是！”  
胡仙絮愣住了。良久，她茫然地用好附身的外套袖子（没抹过鼻涕的那一只）挠了挠头。  
“你知道吗，”胡仙絮给她发消息，“我与被扭送公安机关擦身而过。”  
想了想，她又发：“你知道好附身微信吗？”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谈恋爱了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎么还不黄，可恶，我只想写黄

10  
得知自己犯了乌龙，胡仙絮立马就不行了。她仔细回忆过去两三周发生的事情，愧疚地发现无辜群众好附身被胡仙絮尾随跟踪兼上下其手，最后还饶她一件外套。不过好附身似乎是个脾气还不错的人，哪怕被胡仙絮做了莫名其妙的事情，居然都很有教养。  
胡仙絮内心更加愧疚，于是多方打听，辗转要到了好附身的微信，她发过去的好友申请却石沉大海。这倒也不是不能理解，胡仙絮猜好附身大约是对自己留下了永久性的心理阴影，以后看到所有高一女学生或许都要绕道走。  
胡仙絮不死心，又趁课后休息时间跑到高二找好附身。好附身看到胡仙絮出现在他教室门口，心情实在五味杂陈。他做了一番心理建设，最后还是偷偷从后门跑了。他一边仍然觉得胡仙絮可爱，一边又对顶着这样可爱的脸做出那样丧心病狂的事情的胡仙絮感到十分恐惧，有点类似于一个对演员下戏后的糊作非为颇有微词的角色粉。

“他都这样了，你就算了吧，”闺蜜说，“他肯定不想见你，多尴尬啊。”  
“不行。”胡仙絮抱着好附身之前给她的外套，一脸严肃道。她把它洗干净了，最近一直致力于当面将它还给好附身，并亲口说出事情真相。  
“假如我不行，我就一定要，”胡仙絮虔诚地说，“假如一定要，我就一定能！”  
闺蜜久久地无语。她把喝空的牛奶盒甩到垃圾桶里，顺口问：“那你有什么计划？”  
“……倒是没什么计划。”胡仙絮泄气道。  
“那我给你出个主意，”闺蜜毕竟站胡仙絮这边，虽然很无语，还是给她出谋划策，“他上学时可以躲你，但周末去打工，他要呆在地铁车厢里，密闭空间，两人共处一室——他就跑不了了。”  
“我就可以对他随便做什么事了。”胡仙絮恍然大悟地说。  
“你已经对他随便做什么事了，”闺蜜提醒道，“记得吗，电车色——”  
“不要说那个词。”胡仙絮警惕道。  
“——好吧。你已经‘嗯——’了他很多次了，再‘嗯——’一下也没什么了不起，”闺蜜无情地说，“不过我真的很想知道，你这大费周章的，就为了跟他说句对不起然后还外套吗？写张纸条放他桌子里不行吗。”  
“我都‘嗯——’了他啊！”胡仙絮说，“不当面致歉怎么能表达我的诚意呢？我确实很拽我承认，但我也是有良心的啊！”  
“听你的描述吧，我觉得他没怎么把这个很当一回事，”闺蜜点评道，“你真的没必要这么认真。你这样几次三番地堵他，换个人我都要以为你春心萌动了。”  
胡仙絮一愣：“有吗？”  
“有的啊！”闺蜜激动地扯住她袖子，“得亏他不帅，不然我肯定会以为你喜欢人家啊！”  
胡仙絮回忆了一下，觉得好附身摸起来手感不错，身材应该还可以，脸也很顺眼，不由得随口说：“他还是帅的。”  
闺蜜失语，伸手摸她额头探了探体温，然后说：“算了，至少他成绩不错，生下来小孩肯定聪明。”

11  
周六的地铁一号线……又是一号线！要不是好附身要坐车去打工，他真的一辈子都不想再坐一号线了，但是除非世界毁灭，否则人总要恰饭，好附身于是又挤进轰轰烈烈的打工大军里，朝着自己的血汗工厂前进。  
他握着吊环，心不在焉地盘算着昨晚没昨晚的化学题，突然闻到了一阵熟悉的香香的味道。  
好附身心说不会吧不会吧，但身体还是很诚实地低头一看。胡仙絮抱着他上周扔给她的外套，一脸紧张地碰了碰他。  
好附身上周已经在同样的地点社死一回，这次看到胡仙絮就头皮发麻。他左右环顾，发现这里已经连一丝逃跑的空间都没有了，不由得在心里长叹一声。在他的心中，胡仙絮是一个明知道自己喜欢她，却故意拿他的感情取乐的恶劣女孩，他本应对她几次三番的恶劣骚扰深恶痛绝，可看到她那张圆圆的脸，和那张脸蛋上紧张兮兮的表情，他的气愤就烟消云散了——说真的，人类对外物的愤怒，本质上是对自身无能的愤怒，与其说好附身是在对胡仙絮生气，倒不如说他是在对那个割舍不下初恋的没出息的自己发火。  
好附身一腔愁绪笼罩心头，最终对胡仙絮有气无力地说：“别和我说话，让我清净清净，求你了。”  
胡仙絮本打算把外套塞给他，然后快速地道个歉。她的讲稿在心里背了好几遍，可是受害者不想听，她也没有办法。二人于是一起垂头丧气地站在地铁里，远远望过去和周六加班的社畜并没有什么区别。

胡仙絮一直在偷偷摸摸觑着好附身，看他脸色有没有稍微好一点。可是这样偷偷看了五六站路，她还没等到好附身消气，就感觉自己的屁股被什么硬硬的东西戳了一下。  
胡仙絮上周有幸和好附身的某个部位打过招呼，对这个触感可以说是颇为熟悉。好附身头转向窗外，一副不愿看她的样子，自然不会是他，胡仙絮于是看向另一个方向。一个形容有点猥琐的中年男性对她笑了一下。  
胡仙絮被这个笑容搞得浑身恶寒，本能地低头看了一眼他的胯部，意图找到一点证据。可是她左看右看，都只能看到一丁点凸起，她不确定那到底是因为那人太小还是他确实没有起立。有好附身珠玉在前（？），胡仙絮已经不敢武断指认电车色狼，生怕使这揾食不易的红尘中多增加一个心碎之人。她于是对着那个中年男人僵硬地笑了一下，悻悻背过身去。  
她又被蹭了一下。  
是可忍孰不可忍，胡仙絮猛然转头，正好看到那男人用下体对着自己的屁股反复磨蹭。胡仙絮热血上头，冲着他就来了一巴掌。

十分钟后，脸颊通红的胡仙絮对着女民警比比划划：“他就这样——这样，对着我的屁股蹭！好恶心！”  
你也知道电车色狼恶心啊？在一旁抱着胳膊的好附身心想。不过他考虑到胡仙絮毕竟是新鲜出炉的受害者，心理阴影估计还没过去，比较脆弱，于是把这话咽了下去。  
女民警说：“其实这种时段的性骚扰很难抓，因为大家都着急上班，很多女生觉得忍忍就过去了，还有一些女孩怕身边没有男生帮忙，就也不敢说出来——还好你男朋友动作快，不然这一个也跑了。”  
“你误会了，我不是——”  
“啊，那你上班——”  
两人同时说。  
好附身无奈地看着胡仙絮，做了个手势，示意她先说。  
“你上班是不是要迟了，”胡仙絮老老实实地说，“不好意思，又害你迟到。”  
反正也不是第一次迟到了，好附身破罐子破摔，连带着把这个工作都在心底放弃了。毕竟高三将至，辞了就辞了吧。  
好附身说：“没事，迟了就迟了吧。”  
“多好一个男朋友，妹妹，你要珍惜啊。”女民警一脸感动地说。  
好附身深吸一口气，解释说：“你误会了，我们不是情侣——我们不熟。”  
不知为什么，胡仙絮感觉内心有点受伤。  
“是吗，”民警小马甩了下马尾辫，唏嘘道，“你们不熟，但是看起来很般配啊！”  
这话好附身就有点听不懂了。他觉得自己除了个子高一点，其他的啥都没有，和校花站在一起基本就是公主和青蛙，实在不知道马警官怎么夸得出“般配”二字，是不是加班太久，出现幻觉了。  
“我觉得你们真的可以发展发展，”马警官还在诲人不倦，她的同事远远喊了她一声，她赶忙说，“好了，我得走了——你们微信微博有没有？记得互相加一下啊！”  
说实话，虽然好附身自知他和胡仙絮就仿若是南京的上海路和上海的南京路——毫不相交，但被路人一再认成情侣，他还是有一点点窃喜的。正在他原地回味这份小欢喜时，他感到被人戳了一下。  
胡仙絮摸出手机，一脸紧张地抬头看着他。  
“警察姐姐都这么说了，”胡仙絮攥着手机不自在地说，“那我们就加个微信呗？”  
好附身其实是并不想和这个女色狼产生其他关系的，但他的嘴巴——自从前几周被胡仙絮骚扰以来，他的语言系统似乎就有点失灵了——还是不受控制地说：“警察还说我们是情侣呢，你要做我女朋友吗？”  
说出话来，好附身就后悔了。他一来不愿意和胡仙絮有过多交集——暗恋是他自己的事情，和胡仙絮无关——其次，一个挫挫的四眼仔不但暗恋校花，还不自量力地告白了，胡仙絮在心里不知道要怎么笑话他。  
好附身有点低落，甚至想掉头就走。

胡仙絮听到好附身告白，心里吃了一惊。她虽然长到十几岁，但老觉得自己是个大宝宝，还没到恋爱的年纪。不过好附身既然提出来了，她就严肃考虑了一下，虽然她没有多喜欢好附身，但感觉还不坏。她看着手里一直抱着的好附身的外套，心里又生出几分对受害者的愧疚。   
胡仙絮于是话赶话地说：“那也行啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然逼逼赖赖的想写黄，写到黄了又要说写的烂，呵呵，我懂我自己


End file.
